Avatar: Alternate Universe
by mramirez1991
Summary: Oh no! The avatar world has been all messed up. Read how everyone you know and love in avatar, and ones you dont know change roles. Meet Zuko and Azula who discover a 12 year old girl named Toph, the new avatar, and their quest to defeat the Water Tribes.
1. Chapter 1: The Shipwreked Girl

**_Book One: Fire_**

_Chapter One: The Shipwrecked Girl_

"Huh! I'm so bored." Said Azula leaning over the fishing ship. "We've been out here for hours and haven't caught a single fish, maybe you're not as good as you think you are."

Irritated by her complaining for hours, Zuko threw the fishing rod at Azula."Maybe this would be a lot faster if you were helping." Zuko said aggressively as his sister caught the rod.

"Calm down Zuzu, I was just kidding." Azula said while throwing the rod to the ground. Zuko picked it back up and casted it back out to sea. "How are the rest of you men doing?" Azula asked the crew. No one seemed to have caught anything either. Except one crew member who found an old boot. "This is hopeless." said Azula leaning her back on the edge of the ship.

"Your Majesties." said a crew member anxiously.

Azula still leaning back looked over to the crew member. "What is it Captain?" She didn't seem to be really interested in what he had to say.

"I was scoping out the area with the telescope, when I noticed something strange in the distance." Zuko stopped fishing for a minute to hear what the captain had to say.

"What did you see?" said Zuko who did seem to care.

"I spotted a small boat just drifting in the open." said the captain. Azula stood up straight and looked back at her brother as he looked toward her. Both Zuko and Azula got in a small boat and Zuko rowed toward the drifting boat in the distance. Finally getting there Zuko threw a grappling hook at the little boat and pulled it toward his.

"Be careful." said Azula said with a concerned tone.

"I'm just pulling it in, I'm fine." said Zuko still pulling the rope. When the other boat met theirs Zuko hopped on the other side to see what was inside. But what he saw he never expected. "I can't believe it." He said astonished. He bent down to pick something up.

"What is it?" said Azula impatiently. When Zuko stood up and turned around, Azula's eyes opened wide as she gasped at the horrible sight. What they found was a person. A young girl. her face was pale white, her hair a mess. She looked dehydrated like she has been at sea for days. She had no shoes and her clothes were a bit torn. Zuko hopped back to his boat with the girl in his hands.

"Is she alive." Azula said concerned. Zuko put his hand on her neck and felt for a pulse.

"Yes she's breathing, but she's in terrible condition. We need to take her to the ship quickly for medical attention." Zuko put the girl down and began to paddle back toward the ship while Azula watched the girl making sure she was OK.

* * *

When they returned to the ship the captain spotted them and began pulling the boat up. "What did you find?" asked the captain as Azula jumped off the boat onto the ship. Zuko hopped onto the ship holding the girl in his arms. The captain gasped at what he saw. He grabbed her from Zuko and rushed her down below deck for medical attention. A few hours later, Zuko came down to the medical room to see if the girl was doing OK.

"How is she?" asked Zuko standing next to the girl's bed.

"She'll be just fine, she just needs to eat as soon as she wakes and a lot of water would help too." Said the nurse.

Zuko looked down at the girl wondering where she came from and why did this happen to her. Azula walked into the room, walking up to Zuko to comfort him.

"Is she OK? Azula asked.

Zuko looked back at his sister with a smile. "Yeah she'll be alright."

The girl began to moan. Zuko and Azula quickly looked over at the girl lying down. The girl began to wake up slowly, but fell back unconscious. Zuko held up her back.

"Come on why won't you wake up?" Zuko asked the girl knowing she couldn't answer.

"That won't help Dumdum." Azula said putting her hand on Zuko's shoulder. The girl took a deep breath that caused the siblings to watch silently waiting for her to move, or say something. Her eyes began to open slowly as she looked over to Zuko holding her up. Her mouth began to move slowly like she was getting ready to say something. Zuko and Azula both leaned in forward with their mouths hung open a little and their eyes opened widely.

"Get off me! Get off me!" The girl began yelling and flailing her arms. Zuko and Azula stepped backward as she went nuts. The little girl kept flailing around until she fell to the ground with the blanket from her bed covering her.

"Are you OK?" Azula asked. The girl threw the covers off of herself.

"Where am I? Who are you? Where's are my parents?" The young girl began asking to many questions. She was scarred to find herself on a strange ship, in a strange room, with strangers.

"Hi, I'm Azula and this is my big brother Zuko. We are the members of the royal family from the Fire Nation." Azula said friendly trying to calm the girl down.

The girl began to fell around with her hands. "The Fire Nation?" she asked calmly

"Yes, and don't worry, we won't harm you." Zuko said sincere.

"We're just making sure you're felling better." Azula said with her arms folded looking away.

The girl just sat on the ground with a blank look on her face.

Zuko raised a brow as he just watched her, waiting for her to say something. "So, what's your name." Zuko asked the girl.

"Toph. My name is Toph Bei Fong." she said still staring off blankly.

Azula suddenly looked over in amazement. "Wait a minute, Bei Fong, like the richest family in the Earth Kingdom?" Azula asked.

"Yeah, that's right." answered Toph.

"I didn't know they had a daughter." Zuko said toward Azula.

"That's 'cause they didn't want people to know." Toph said facing away at the wall.

Azula began to leave the room. "Well, it's been a long day I'm going to get some rest." she said stretching her arms. "You all need to sleep." she walked off into the hall.

Zuko helped Toph off the ground and onto her bed. "Thanks, um Zuko." she said

"That's right, you're welcome." he said with a smile. Zuko walked out of the room looking back at the young girl. "I'll figure out what to do with you tomorrow." he thought to himself.

Toph just layed in the bed, not moving a muscle staring blankly at the roof. She then closed her eyes slowly, frowned, and rolled over to sleep.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

A large ship was on the trail of the little boat that Toph was found in. "Princess, I think I've spotted something." said a Water Tribe soldier to the teenage girl facing away to the open sea.

The girl turned to face the soldier. "Did you find her private?" the girl asked.

"We've spotted a small boat drifting in the distance, that might be her."

The girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Very well, set a course for the boat." the girl turned back away to face the sea once again.

"You can't run forever." She said to herself.

"Still haven't found her, how do you know she didn't go down with the rest of the ship? I think you should set a course for home" said the voice of an old woman from behind.

The girl turned around. "Gran Gran. It's none of your business." She said rolling her eyes. "You're only here, because you asked to be. Don't think for a second that it makes it OK for you to interrupt my mission." The girl got closer to the old woman. "My father wants the avatar, so he'll get her." The girl went below deck.

"Oh, princess Katara, what happened to you? You used to be full joy." The old woman lowered her head as she walked below deck behind Katara.

* * *

The next day Zuko came in to check on Toph, but when he walked in she was gone. He panicked. He quickly ran out into the halls and toward his sisters room.

"She's gone!" he said out of breath. "I can't find her."

"Who's gone?" Azula was too busy brushing her hair to face her brother.

"The girl...um Toph. She's not in her bed."

"Well look around the whole ship, no one is in bed anymore Dumdum." Azula turned to face her brother. "Perhaps she is above deck."

Zuko raised his eyebrow. He felt kinda embarrassed that he didn't think of that. He then turned to walk out of her room and back into the halls making his way above deck. As he opened the door to the outside a ray of light hit his face. He squinted his eyes a little. As soon as he walked up from below deck he could see Toph leaning over the edge of the ship, staring at the water below. Zuko walked quietly up to the girl, he did not want to disturb her so quickly.

"Hey whats up." Zuko wasn't even close to her before she noticed him.

"How did you know I was coming?" He asked confused.

"I just knew OK." Toph said sarcastically.

"So, how long where you lost at sea?" Zuko had asked her this like it was an everyday question.

"I don't know a few days I guess, I lost count." She said turning toward him.

"What happened to you?" asked Zuko.

"What do you mean?

"Well, it's not everyday we just find an Earth Kingdom girl drifting out in he sea." Zuko said while pointing out toward the ocean.

"Well if not Earth Kingdom girls then what kind of girls do you find." The two began to laugh as Zuko realized Toph had a sense of humor.

"I'm just kidding." Toph said still smiling."I don't actually know why I was out there." Toph's smile disappeared and became a frown.

"Well were going to take you home. We already set a course for the Earth Kingdom"

"Really I'm going home?" Toph ran into Zuko for a hug.

He just stood there surprised. Toph quickly let go and took a few steps back.

"Um. I'm mean, that's cool, thanks." She said followed up by a punched on Zuko's left arm. She then walked away, down below ship. Zuko watched as she walked off and turned back out into the ocean.

* * *

Katara was staring out toward the sea, looking for any signs of the Avatar. A water tribe soldier came from behind her. "Your highness, we have retrieved the small boat that the Avatar escaped on, but she wasn't on it.

Katara began to grit her teeth, but quickly calmed down. "Very well captain, you are dismissed." Katara continued what she was doing. This time she pulled out a telescope. As she gazed out at the ocean she could see nothing. She was beginning to become even more impatient. Then she spotted something far out into the open. A large ship, but not any ship. A fire nation ship was far out into the distance. Katara turned around behind her. "Captain set a course for the Fire Nation ship ahead!" she yelled anxious. "A fire nation ship all the way out here near the Earth Kingdom. This should be interesting." She said as a smile on her face grew wider.

* * *

_I hope you guys like it and please, I need reviews to help make it better. Also check out m other story. "The Legend of Keana." Keep reading, and I'll keep writing._


	2. Chapter 2: Fighting Blind

**Book One: Fire**

Chapter Two: Fighting Blind

After finding Toph, Zuko and Azula made a course for the southern part of the Earth Kingdom, so they could take Toph to her home of Goaling. Katara's crew wasn't far behind. After a day or two they finally made it to the Earth Kingdom. But first they stopped at a small Earth Kingdom village, because Azula just had to go shopping.

Both Azula and Toph were in the bathroom. Azula was trying to get Toph to wash up before they went into to town, but Toph was being stubborn. But after a while of trying Toph gave in, because she kinda wanted to get the smell of fish off her.

"I knew it! You are a girl." Azula said teasing Toph as she got into the tub. Toph gave Azula an irritated look.

"Well aren't you just hilarious." said Toph. Zuko was out on deck leaning on the edge of the ship. He was ready before everyone else.

"So what are you planning to do with the girl once she finds out that her entire family is dead." A voice came from behind Zuko.

"I don't know. There is still hope that they survived the attack as she did." Zuko turned to face the voice from behind him.

"Now, prince Zuko you know as well as I do, there is no chance they survived."

"Maybe you're right uncle, but still you can't tell her, not yet." Zuko walked away heading below deck.

* * *

"Sir we've spotted two ships headed our way." An Earth Kingdom soldier was looking through a telescope.

The general gave his attention to the soldier. "Is it Fire Nation?"

"One of them, yes, but the other is Water Tribe. The Fire Nation ship seems to be being followed by the Water Tribe ship."

"Darn, that ship is leading the Water Tribe right to here." said the soldier.

* * *

Zuko's ship made it to Earth Kingdom land and everyone was on their way off the ship, when suddenly three Soldiers walked up to them.

"Is there a problem." asked Azula.

"Yes, you have to leave here immediately." Said the lead soldier. Zuko walked up to the group of soldiers confused.

"And why is that, we just got here." Azula held her brother back from walking any closer to the soldiers.

"You are being followed by a Water Navy ship and we don't want any trouble here." Before anyone else could say anything else, they all heard a giant ship pulling up from behind them. When they turned around, there is was. Bigger than Zuko's ship, the Water Navy.

"Uncle take Toph inside." Zuko asked Iroh.

"What? I'm staying right here." Toph refused to move.

"Please Toph, this is for your own good." Azula asked, putting her hands on Toph's shoulder.

"Fine." Iroh escorted Toph into the ship.

Katara and her crew were beginning to walk of of her ship. Azula, Zuko, and the Earth Kingdom soldiers stood and watched them. The head soldier charged toward Katara. Katara whipped up some water from the docks and smacked the soldier dropping him the ground.

"Anyone else?" Katara asked with confedence. The other two soldiers looked at each other and took off running in fear.

"Way to go idiots." Azula said rolling her eyes.

As Katara and her men got closer, Zuko stepped out in front of Azula to protect her.

"Now would be a good time to do some of that firebending you've been practicing." Azula whispered to Zuko as Katara walked closer.

"Stay back!" Zuko yelled out as he launched a small fireball at Katara. Katara just put out the fire with a stream of water and launched a jet of water at him.

"Urgh!" Zuko yelled out as he hit the ground. Azula looked at her brother who was lying on the ground and quickly looked back up at Katara as she took a step backward.

"Where is she?" Katara asked.

"Who do you mean?" Azula asked confused.

"The Avatar!" Katara whipped out a stream of water and wrapped it around Azula's waist and pulled her toward her.

"I won't ask again." Azula was now face to face with Katara. Katara let Azula go, as she created an ice spear and raised above Azula, who was lying on the ground. Zuko got off the ground and tackled Katara. The other Water Navy soldiers came running in to aid Katara. The soldiers pulled Zuko off Katara and held his hands behind his back.

"Let me go!" Zuko was struggling to get them off.

"Tell me where she is!" Katara wasn't asking anymore.

Just them Katara and the soldiers were knocked to their feet. "Looking for me?" Toph came from behind Katara.

"You? You're the Avatar?" Katara said getting up off the ground.

Toph stood there in a fighting stance with a smirk on her face. "No way, that's impossible." Azula said to herself. Katara launched a jet of water at Toph, but Toph put up a shield and went underground. Katara stopped and looked around.

"How did she do that?" Zuko thought to himself. "She's an earthbender?"Toph appeared behind Katara, but in front of Azula and Zuko. Katara launched ice daggers at them all, but Toph created another shield.

Toph then dropped the shield. "Wait!" Toph asked Katara. "If I go with you, will you leave them alone?" Katara dropped her fighting stance and looked over to the Fire Nation siblings.

"Very well. Come with me." The soldiers put metal cuffs on Toph and escorted her onto the ship. "Toph no." Zuko said as she set foot on the ship.

"Don't worry, I won't be gone long, I promise." Zuko and Azula just watched as Katara ship set sail.

* * *

Zuko and Azula walked onto their ship disappointed. "We can't just let them take her." Zuko said.

There was nothing we could do Zuko." Azula walked off to her room."

Zuko ran over to Iroh. "Uncle we have to save Toph, those people could do something horrible to her. She's the Avatar, we have to help somehow." Zuko just kept on ranting while Iroh continued doing what he was doing.

"Uncle are you even listening." Iroh turned around to face his nephew. "I am sorry, but I cannot listen while I am preparing a ship for you."

"See this is what I...you're doing what." Zuko just realized what his uncle was doing.

"You have a lot of catching up to do my nephew, if you want to save Toph." Iroh turned around and smiled at Zuko who came to give him a hug. "Thank you Uncle."

"No problem no get going." Iroh commanded. Zuko rushed to his sister's room who he bumped into as she was running toward him.

"I'm going after Toph." Both said to each other. They both stopped and smiled at each other and headed for the smaller ship that Iroh had prepared for them, as they got aboard and looked back to see the other ship drifting off.

"We can do this, I know we can, for Toph." Zuko looked out to see Katara's ship in the distance.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Katara's ship, Toph was being taken to the prison cell by two Water Tribe soldiers.

"So, I bet you two never got your butts kicked by a blind girl have you." Toph smiled as she tried to annoy the soldiers.

"Watch your mouth little girl." Said the soldier behind Toph

"I bet I can break out of these cuffs like magic." Just as the one of the soldiers was about to open the prison cell, Toph lifted her feet up to kick the soldier in front of her into the cell. By doing so, she knocked the one behind her down as well. Then she metalbended the cuffs off and attached them to the soldier on the ground. Next she bended the metal bars of the cell and strapped the other soldier to the cell and took off running. "Abracadabra." Running down the hall Toph stopped at the middle where the halls criss crossed. She put her hand on the ground and closed her eyes. After she realized which was the way out, she ran for the exit.

Toph made her way out of the inside of the ship and was now on the deck with nowhere to go. "Oh no." Toph felt that she was trapped.

Suddenly Toph ducked, as a whip of water came from behind her. She turned around to face Katara. "So, you think you can escape. Well, were out in the middle of the ocean, there's nowhere for you to go."

"Yeah um, thanks for pointing that out for me, I kinda figured that out myself genius." Toph said with a smirk.

This frustrated Katara as she threw another whip of water. Toph grabbed the metal floor of the ship and ripped it upward as a shield. Then ripped out a plate of metal and threw it at Katara. Katara ducked and rolled as the plate flew toward her. Katara was about to make another strike when she noticed a ship very close to hers.

"What? That's impossible, how did they catch up so fast."

Toph turned around. "Who did what?"

As Toph got distracted Katara froze her feet to the ground. "Now I have you. And it looks like soon your little Fire Nation friends too.

"Oh no, Zuko and Azula." Toph thought to herself.

* * *

Zuko's ship pulled up to Katara's and both Zuko and Azula hopped onto Katara's. Katara was standing in the middle of the deck, holding Toph's hands behind her back. "Let her go and we won't harm you." Zuko got into a fighting stance. "Zuko, you're not serious are you." Azula whispered to him. "Shh, just go along." Zuko was sort of nervous.

"Don't make me laugh, you and I both know you can't take me on." Katara squeezed Toph's hands tighter. "Ow." Toph said.

"Guards take the Fire Nation scums prisoner." Katara demanded her crew. "As the guards came toward Zuko and Azula, they turned to face their opponents.

Zuko shot a fireball at the soldiers, but they whipped up some water and put out the fireball then lashed Zuko knocking him back. Another whip of water was heading toward Azula. She rolled out of the way and slipped on water.

Toph broke free of Katara's grip and kicked her to the ground and ran over to her friends. Katara got up off the ground and tossed a water disk at Toph and her friends. Toph ripped up a plate of metal and shield herself.

"You're gonna stop ripping holes in my ship." Katara said aggressively.

"I didn't know earthbenders could metalbend." Azula said to Zuko.

"Well now you know." Toph said as she grabbed the ground making a rip in the ground causing the Water Tribe soldiers to fall in.

Katara was at her limits. She lifted a giant wave of water and launched it at Toph and her friends. Zuko and Azula held on to each other as they watched helplessly. "Toph had no idea what was going on, but she could hear the water crashing down toward them.

The came down crashing into where the gang was standing. Katara could hear the sound of water evaporating. She was confused until she saw the fire sheild circling Toph, Zuko, and Azula. Toph was moving her hands around manipulating the fire. Her eyes where glowing and she had an angry look on her face.

Katara, Zuko, and Azula watched in amazement as Toph threw a wave of fire toward Katara. Katara quickly created a shield of water, but was blown backwards into the water.

After the attack, Toph's eyes stopped glowing as she collapsed. Zuko picked her up off the ground and they both ran for their ship.

Just as Zuko's ship began to take off, Kanna came out of her room and walked outside to where the battle between Toph and Katara happened. Kanna noticed that most of the ship was melted and burned. She saw Katara climbing up the side of the ship and helped her up. "We have to go after them." Katara said to her grandmother. "But, first help the crew out of the water. "Great send message to the Water Cheif that the Water Tribes greatest threat is a blind, 12 year old." Kanna said shaking her head in disappointment.

"That blind girl just did this." Katara said pointing to the melted ship. "I won't underestimate her again." Katara looked out at the Fire Navy ship sailing into the distance.

* * *

Back at Zuko's ship, Azula was comforting the tired Toph. "That was the most incredible firbending I've ever seen." Zuko said excited. Toph didn't react.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the avatar." asked Zuko. "Because, I never wanted to be." Toph looked faced away.

"Well, now where do we go from here?" asked Toph. "Well we promised to take toph home, so that's what we are going to do." Azula reminded them.

"Right." said Zuko. "Then we have to take Toph to our home, where she can learn firebending with me." Yeah, firebending." Toph said with doubt.

So, the gang headed off, back toward the Earth Kingdom, where they would return Toph to her family. With her new friends and an enemy on her trail, she knew that it would be a long and bumpy road to face her destiny as the Avatar.


End file.
